On the TWITTER social networking website and other social networking sites, users often and openly seek information and advice. Some sites are specifically meant for Q&A and others like the TWITTER social networking website simply contain some questions within the postings) Their requests can be explicit questions (“How do I kill roaches in my kitchen?”), or may be presented in the form of a statement with an implied need for information (“I wish I knew how to kill these roaches in my kitchen”). Social network users may ask their friends directly (“@friends_name which roach killer worked the best for you?”), or they might implicitly put their question out to the whole network (“Does anyone know a good way of killing roaches?”). These information requests can range from very general to very specific, and from very personal to completely impersonal. By their nature, some of these classifications are subjective, and no attempt is made to objectively classify information requests on websites.